Hidden Girl, Twisted Romance
by Akei
Summary: Violence, death, and blood is included. You have been warned. Before Yuma Wakizashi move away, he made a promise to Mizki Kobushi that he would love her. In return, Mizki promise to be never far from him. Mizki kept her promise, by stalking Yuma. The only thing that could keep her sane was Yuma's love. But it won't be long till Yuma's hidden girl shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

I own the english singable lyrics that is posted in this fanfic. Please don't kill me, for the way I wrote IA, Cul, Yukari, SeeU, and Galaco as. Based on Grotesque Girl, Rotten Romance, Choose me, WAVE, Tears, Just Be Friends, and Fools Among the Stars Series. I do not own any of those songs.

Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma, Yuma. Those beautiful words repeats in my head, such a lovely name. I remember when he made the promise that he'll love me forever, and in return I made a promise that I'll never be far from him. And I kept that promise! I have even bought an house that is next to his, and I follow him. I've been doing that for years, and I'm doing a great job keeping that promise. I even got a job at the cafe that he's goes whenever he has free time. I was never ever far from him, I was never ever far from him.

"Kiku-chan, may I have Vanilla Bean, medium size?", Yuma ask, he took out his cute penguin wallet. It's the nickname that Yuma gave me, so beautiful. I should think of one for him too! How disgraceful of me! But he said that I was the first person to receive an nickname from him. That is so special.

"Yes, that'll be four dollars and twelve cents,"I said. I feel sorry that he has to pay for this drink, it should be I who pays for it. I took his money, and marked with my fingernail scratch. Yuma went to one of table and sat down, then he took out his laptop and started to type. The door suddenly flew open, and five girls came in. I regonize them, their very popular at Vocaloid High. From left to right, are Galaco, Yukari Yuzuki, Aria or IA for short, Cul, and SeeU. What an entrance, but good thing it didn't get Yuma's attention. I look at Yuma as he puts his head down, I can hear him sighing. I feel sorry for you, Yuma. SeeU threw a one hundred dollar at me, and laugh. Good thing,that I'm not popular at school. Otherwise, they can make me look bad in front of Yuma at school. I catched the one hundred dollar, and put it back on the table.

"What did that pink haired boy order?", IA ask, pointing to Yuma. I seriously want to punch the shit out of those bitches! Calm down, Kiku. You wouldn't want to make a bad reputation in front of Yuma. Seriously, call Yuma by his name! He has a name, bitch!

"He order Vanilla Bean,"I said, timidly. Just pretend to be a weak girl, at leastYuma isn't being harrass by them!

"I'll take five Vanilla Bean, and serve them over there to the boy. Keep the change, peasant!," IA spat, as her bitchy group laugh. Some rich people at Vocaloid High are nice, some are just flat out bitchy like them. I gave the other staff Yuma's and the bitches's order, then ask one of the staff to take over the cashier side. I took the six vanilla bean, and went over to Yuma's table. Which has five bitchy girl, and one awesome boy. I put them carefully on the table, and went to my boss's office.

"May I take an day off tomorrow? I-,"I was about ot finish my sentence, but she cut me off.

"Day off? You know this cafe only accepts skill people like you?," she spat. My boss is called Teto Kasane. She's 31 years old, and bitchy too. I wonder how her husband, Ted Kasane, deals with her, " You're in school, and you have the day off in the weekends isn't that enough for you! Tsukiyoma-san!" My fake last name, sucks that it's more better than my real last name. Mizki Kobushi, is my true name. In school, I'm known as Miziki Kazene. In the cafe, I'm known as Mizaki Tsukiyoma. My true hair color is purpleish hair colors on the top fading to a beautiful light sea blue color on the bottom. My eye colors are dark wood green.

"Sorry, Kasane-sama. I'll get back to work right away," I said.

"Now, that is what I want to hear from you," she said, then signal me to leave. Dammit, if it weren't for Yuma coming here often, I would have ask to quit! I left her office, and came out to the kitchen.

NINE O'CLOCK-

It's the time, when Yuma is about to leave. And those bitches are gone, but Yuma's about to leave! I should be going too! I quickly ran into the locker room and change. I quickly came out, and saw that Yuma was just packing up. There's my chance, I haven't miss it! I know how he walks home, so I'll go first and walk home in his way. I started to leave, and turn left. I took a glimsp at the beautiful Yuma, before he's block from my sight. I made sure I walk slowly, because I wouldn't be far from Yuma. Yuma came out, and catch up to me.

"Hey, neighbor,"he said, next to me. That actually hurted my feelings, but I gotta remember that he doesn't know that I'm Mizki. But he notices me as his neighbor, that's good.

"Hey, neighbor,"I said back. He forgot about me? Forgot about his Mizki Kobushi?

"My name is Yuma, what's yours,"he ask, smiling. Yuma, you make my heart complete. My heart started to beat very fast, and I blush a little. I can feel my ears getting hot, and it can hear my heartbeat.

"My name is Mizki,"I said. I'm giving him hints to remember me.

"You have the same name as my childhood friend," he said. I act surprise, and look at him. His graceful hair, and those perfect lips. Rosy cheeks, and beautiful eyes. Yuma is too perfect for any girl, " I remember that I made a promise to her that I would love her, but too bad that I have to move away from here. I did have a crush on her, and that's why I made the promise." He had a crush on me? So he likes me that way, and I'm acting like someone else. That means I need to stop stalking him, but maybe Yuma will forfill his promise and love me.

"I couldn't keep that promise,"he said, with sorrowful eyes. Why did he lose feelings for me? Did he lose it over time?

"Why?", I ask like I don't even know shit.

"When I move away, I met this girl. She had green hair, and green eyes. She was so pretty that she capture my heart, and she was really kind too. She reminds me of my friend Mizki so much, that I replace her with Mizki,"He stop, and look up at the sky. She, she, she… That's ok, Yuma. It wasn't your fault that you have fallen for someone else than me, why did this happen? I stop walking too, and look at him. I really did like him, but I can't be with him.

"I'm sorry, Mizki. I hope these words would reach you,"he said to the sky. Those words have reach me, Yuma. I should have known, you would have fallen for that girl. I can never reach you, I can never ever reach you. I'm just a friend in your eyes, after all. I was never special in your eyes. My tears started to fall, one after the other.

"Is there something wrong, Mizki?", he ask me with his worry look. There was saddness and worrieness in his voice and eyes. I started to burst out crying from all the saddness building up inside of me. I started ran away from him, but I wanted to jump away. If I jump away, Yuma will know that I'm Mizki Kobushi. Since I always jump away when I'm sad. I ran to home, I quickly went in and lock the doors. I quickly got ready for sleep, then shut all the lights. Then, I jump onto the bed and try to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, all I could do was just cry. It's like, I've lost the meaning of life.

"What is the purpose for me to be born?", I ask myself. I rather be yandere, let's be yandere then… I'll find your special girl, Yuma. Don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll see how much are we alike. I sank into sleep, with that as the last thought on my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I flutter my eyes open, and look around me. I look at my alarm clock and saw that it's four in the morning. I sat up, and disable my alarm on the clock. I got ready for the morning, and went outside. I went to the side of Yuma's house, the side where it has his bedroom windows. I climb up to his window, and saw that he's sleeping peacefully. Somehow, watching him sleep smoothes my aching heart. I want to see this everyday, and keep this sight everyday. Every moment of my life, maybe? So I was right, being yandere is better being normal. I went back to my house, and grab my camera. I took several pictures of Yuma sleeping, and smile at each and one of them. I'm glad that Yuma's a heavy sleeper. He can't even notice me taking pictures of him, that part of him is so cute.

"What is the purpose for me to be born? And now I see that it was to love you," I answer the question, I ask myself last night. We're just seperated by this thin wall and thin window.

"Love me, please. Love me, Yuma. I love you very much . Do you love me too?,"I mumble sweetly. I lean my forehead against the cold window smiling sadisticlly, and pet the wall softly. Thinking that I was petting Yuma's hair. I've been doing that till the sun came up completely, at that time Yuma open his eyes. That alarm me, or scare me to quickly jump away. I hope he didn't see me. I quickly ran home and put on my disguise for work, then I dash out to my work place. About one hour since I started to work, Yuma came in with his laptop. I study his laptop carefully and thought, "So he maybe met her online?" Well, I'll break into his house. Tonight. I smile, and went back to work . I wonder who is she?

NINE O'CLOCK P.M. -

I took my time to clean up, with a delighted smile on my face. Yuma's just packing up, after he finish. He didn't leave, he just sat there. Oh, my god. He thinks Mizki with no surname works here, eh? I'll give him the surprise. I went back into the locker room and change. I quickly put on my jacket, and slowly came out. I put my hood over my head, but I made sure to leave out a few strands of my hair. Time to walk out nervously! When I walk out I turn left, and make sure my face was visible in the window. It would just create an illusion for me to think that he wants me, since he's chasing me.

"Select a illusion to feel,"I said, then I smirk innocently. I notice on the corner of my eyes that Yuma came out, it looks like he doesn't notice me. Seriously, did I make him too sad? I'll give you another chance to notice me. I put my hood down, and look at one of the jewelry store's window. Half of my face is turn to you! I continue to look at the window, and ignore him for a while. I gasp, realizing a presense of somebody behind me. I turn back and saw Yuma. Our faces were right fucking next to each other! It's long that we've been this close to each other. My heart is beating faster, blood gushes up to my cheek. My face and ears are getting hot, and I can hear my own heart beat. But later that feeling was devour by saddness, tears form in my eyes. I turn away from Yuma quickly, and started to walk home. I heard a bell ring behind me, I quickly turn around to find nothing. I guess Yuma went into the store, he's not going to walk with me home. Tears fall down my face, I cry hysterically. I ran back home, and lock my door. I ran upstair to my bedroom, and lock myself in there.

"Yuma, even though I like you so much. We're not meant to be together all along, aren't we? In the end, I'll be lonely. I'll be watching everybody smiling, while I'm the one who can't smile truly. I'm sorry, I can't be the girl I use to be. I'm just a crazy yandere girl," I said. I went to my window, and saw that Yuma was home already. My bedroom window, and his bedroom window faces each other. I close the curtain, and went to my piano. I grab a notebook and a pencil, then started to write out songs that described what I feel, and maybe what I was like. Or what was going on in my head. I wrote a song, but it's not finish. It describe my sane side, and my heart. I started to play the piano.

"Assuming that tomorrow will come all to the end, thinking that there is a future beyond that point. If light no longer exist, even so and then. I've been gazing into the glow of the moon,"I sang playing along the piano. I stop, and got ready for sleep. When I came out, I notice that there's a shadow behind the curtains of the window. It was not in a shape of a human, but more of an object. I open the curtain and saw that it was a letter tape onto the window, what seal the letter is an heart sticker. I open the window, and took the letter. I close the curtain, and sat on my bed. I notice that the letter was heavy, and it sounds theres a stick in there. I lift up the sticker, and open the letter. Not noticing what else was inside there, I took the paper and threw the letter on the ground.

'Dear Mizki,

Was there something wrong last night? Did I do anything wrong? You just cried, and ran away. I don't know why you cry, but you can talk to me about it if you want. I have a little present for you in the letter, open it up. I hope it can cheer you up, Mizki!.

Your friend,

Yuma Wakizashi.'

He's so kind, like when we were together. Tears drip down my eyes, as I tear up the paper. I pick up the letter, but my hands were shaking a little. I slowly took out the thing he bought me, and it was a fan. I remember that I gave Yuma this fan, before he left. I craved my name and his name on the side of the fan, so that he would always remember me. I threw the fan on the ground, and drop dead on my bed. I started to cry hysterically, and slam my bed.

"Yuma, you idiot," I whisper. I didn't stop crying there, instead I cry more harder. I remember all those time we had together, those precious memories, and all those …. I don't even know what we have together anymore. All we have are memories of each other. The pain circulates around my body, but mostly my heart. It feels like dying in a painful way! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! I scream loudly. I quickly ran out of my room, and went to the top of the staircase. I jump down down from it, hoping to die from the inpact. I didn't die, instead I was bleeding from my legs and arms.

Thump! I know that sound came from my room, who would come in here. Oh, silly me. I left the window door open, and only Yuma can hear me. Oh, my. Oh, my. Yuma's here. I don't want to see him! I quickly ran to the kitchen, and grab a knife. I cut my right arm alittle, then I made it deeper. I have no idea that this was so relieving! But I got to make my body beautiful for Yuma, I guess I better drop the knife. I drop the knife and it made a clang sound, then I hid in the cabinet. I could hide in there since I was so skinny.

(A/N: Mizki's body size is based on mine, I'm so skinny that I could fit into a small locker with no problem. And stick my entire arm though those diamond shape fence. No kidding, I eat a lot)

I can hear Yuma, he's downstairs already. Just by listening to the noise outside, I can tell what is he doing. He's picking up the knife, and now he's looking around.

"Mizki!,"he yelled. Does he wants to find me so much? Even if he did, he doesn't love me!Gave up on my fan, admitting that he broke his promise. Though I do like his frankness, he tells the truth. But he no longer likes me, he doesn't like me anymore. My heart is being tear to pieces one by one. I guess I'll sleep in here for the night, bleeding to death.

"Mizki!", Yuma scream as the cabinet door flew open, he wrap his arm around me. He pull down to the ground, as he hug me tightly. I can hear him cry, his warm tears drop on my skin. I can smell his scent, I want to be buried with those scent. Hug me, Yuma. He look at my emotionless face. My blood is staining his clothing.

"No need to cry for me, and do you even know who I am?,"I ask.

"You're Mizki, and you're my friend. Why shouldn't cry for you?,"he cried.

"I am Mizki Ko-," at that point Yuma hug me tighter. I think that I can't breathe anymore, but if I'm going to die this way I'd happy. Dying in Yuma's arm, or being killed by Yuma are the happiest way of being dead for me.

"Mizki, I'll go get the phone,"he said, he lay me down carefully and ran to get the phone. But I grab him by the foot, I won't allow him to go. I don't die this easily, I never will. Yuma stop and carry me up.

"Yuma, don't call the police. There should be first aid in the kitchen, but first, please, bring me back to my room,"I whisper into his ears. Yuma look at me with his red and sad eyes, he nodded. He carry me up to my room carefully, and sliently. I just realize one thing, I have no idea that I would become insane easily. I know I'm insane? Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! He placed me on the bed, and quickly went downstairs. I lied there are no first aid in the kitchen, I did that to buy time. Time to go to his computer, but first we change. Wait, what? We change? We? Who cares? I quickly grab a towel and wipe off the blood on me, then I threw the towel on my bed, and came out of the window. I leap over to Yuma's window, and jump in. No blood on the ground? Good. I look around for Yuma's laptop, or his bag for laptop. Spotted, it's just a gray bag with pink hearts over it. I open it up, and start it. It was password protected, and you only have three tries. I look everywhere for clues, but there's none! Ugh! I quickly shut down the computer, and put it back in his bag and zip it up. Then, I leap back to my bedroom. I then lay back on my bed carefully. I think I shall sank into sleep, my dear. I can hear Yuma-ah-aha-aha-ahahahahaha! I'm getting more insane, when Yuma hurts me unknowningly. But I become sane when Yuma smiles at me, hugs me, or make me feel like he loves me. I started to cry, I just really wish that Yuma would love me again. I just want that to come true, but wishes never come true in this world. Why did I have to be in love with Yuma, how did I even fall for him.? I cry more at these questions I ask myself. I close my eyes, and sang the song I was singing earlier.

"Assuming that tomorrow will be coming all to end, thinking that there is a future beyond that point. If light no longer exist, even so and then . I've been gazing deeply into the shine of the moon," I held out the 'moon' note. I notice that Yuma is binding my injuries, as he listen to me sing.

"I was thinking that it wasn't possible for it to come true, I've been terrified of losing what could be lose-," after I finish singing that, I fell asleep.


End file.
